Milissa's And Dandy's last 3800 years the begainin
by Auntie Milissa
Summary: How I came into this quantum relem


**chapter 1**

It was cold and wet on planet Loki. We just finished bombing run on the gaming building. I was retreating to our truck then a ICD blew 10 feet away from me and I went flying. Meanwhile the Starship Enterprise was in orbit watching the action below there was a rumor that a very powerful weapon was being developed. The Enterprise was sent to investigate The rumor. Starship Voyager was also in orbit. "Captain" Commander Riker said "we need to sent away teams down to the surface to assist Voyager crew members down there! Some are injured and dead!" Data tells the captain "2 dead and 3 injured 7 of Nine needs assistants NOW captain" Captain Picard Said Riker send and away team to the surface and assist the best way you can." Riker hit his com badge and said "Crusher meet me at transporter 3 medical emergency on the surface." Crushers Replied was "On my Way" Riker told Worf, Data and Gordi to go to the surface. Gordi said on the way to the transporter room the weapon must be very powerful to get the federation worried! Data responded to Gordi "Intel says it's a combination of theta waves and some unknown particles. That kill all life in the area of effect." Gordi said "Damn if I knew that it was that scary I would be worried too!" Crusher met them at transporter 3. They entered transporter 3. Riker said "phasers at heavy stun. We don't know what going on down there. There are injerd crew down there and we got to recover them. The away team stepped on the transporter pad and told 'O'Brian to energize." On the surface of Loki the away team saw destruction everywhere. Bodies were scattered all over the place. Crusher open her tricorder and said "Life signs 20 feet away. The headed in a northern direction until they found the life signs. There was some one with the injerd person. Dandy saw the insignia on Rikers shirt and said "You must be from the federation of planets." Riker gave a surprised look at Dandy. Riker asked how do you know that?" Dandy said "Milissa and I lived on Earth in the late 20th century and 80 years in the 21st century and I rekendned you from the TV show StarTrek: The Next Generation. So you must be Will Riker, you Data, Gordi LaForge and Chief Medical Officer and the big walking carpet, Worf!" Gordi said "shit she knows all of us." Riker asked "what happened here?" Dandy told Riker "we where doing a raid on this government building as Milissa and I was escaping to our truck an ICD Blew up and sent Milissa flying and this beam fell on her leg I don't have the strength to move it and by the way my name is Dandy Maria Montgomery-McCloud." "nice to meet you Dandy" Riker said. Riker told Data to move the beam on Milissa's leg. Data grabbed the beam while Worf and Riker pulled Milissa from underneath it. Crusher examined Milissa's leg and said "We need to get her to the ship she has lost a lot of blood." Dandy said "I need to go with her as you can see we are identical twins we are very close I need to give you permission to take her. She will not go up if I can't go with her and we have info on your missing people!" Riker looked at Dandy and said "ok you can go with her." Dandy smiled at Riker. Riker hit the com badge and said "Riker to Picard You have a guest and her sister are going to be in sickbay. Riker out." Crusher hit her com badge and said "Crusher to sickbay, 3 to beam directly to sickbay. As they beamed out. Worf said "how in the hell did she recognized us?" Riker responded "I don't know Worf? I just don't know?! Meanwhile Captain Janeway happened to stir sergeant dick had just noted some movement from the corner of his eye. Sergeant dick moved over to Janeway and said "who in the fuck are you? Janeway responded "my name is Katherine Janeway from the starship voyager and Who in the fuck are you?" Sergeant dick said "my name is sergeant Dick and this is major Hailey." Why were you on this planet for?" Janeway responded "we heard of a weapon that can destroy all life on a planet!" yes there is a weapon that can do that and we are trying to destroy it!" major Hailey said we will help you if you let me contact my ship. Janeway said. "ok" sargent dick said. Can you hand me my communicator so I can contact my ship. Meanwhile in the enterprise sick bay captain Picard just arrived and said my name is captain Picard I am the captain of this ship. Dandy said my name is dandy Maria Montgomery-McCloud I lived in the twentieth century on earth in the country called England so did Milissa but lived in the united states but we have no clue how and why we got here on that planet?


End file.
